Support systems for vehicles are known from the prior art. In particular vehicles with a pivotable boom built thereon, for example a distributor boom of a truck-mounted concrete pump, have such support systems. The booms reach considerable heights and cause a tilting moment that depends on the pivoted position and length of the boom. The support transfers the tilting moment to the standing surface of the vehicle and as a result prevents the vehicle with the boom from toppling over.
The requirements placed on the boom length and the range are continually increasing, with the result that ever greater support widths are also necessary. However, since the dimensions of the vehicle profile must not readily exceed particular limits on account of legal regulations, special consideration needs to be given to meeting the greater support widths without in the process exceeding permissible vehicle widths. Truck-mounted concrete pumps are known from the prior art, which have telescopic guides that intersect behind the turntable. However, a disadvantage with such an arrangement is that the guides require a large amount of space and so the pump battery has to be shortened. As a result, the number of switching processes of the concrete switching valve has to be increased, with the result that the pump battery as a whole operates less smoothly and more inefficiently. In addition, boom vibration increases.
In order to be able to allow smoother and more efficient operation of the pump battery, EP 0 661 196 A1 discloses a frame support which has arcuate guides, secured to the vehicle, for extensible carriers that are retractable into the vehicle profile, wherein the guides extend substantially between the vehicle profile longitudinal sides. The center of the vehicle frame remains free, and so sufficient space remains for the pump battery. However, a disadvantage here is that such a support requires a large amount of space for deploying and retracting the extensible carrier. This has the consequence that the center distance between the steerable front axles has to be increased in that the rear front axle is shifted rearward. This results in high costs. Furthermore, as a result of the rear axle being shifted, the nominal number of axles increases, since only axles that are located very close together are considered to be one axle for authorization purposes.